


She's in trouble again

by reys_kenobi17



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reys_kenobi17/pseuds/reys_kenobi17





	She's in trouble again

You come home and you are all pumped up, you have things in your head and there's no stopping you. You grab me by the back of my hair and yank my head back and kiss me roughly slide your mouth down and bite my neck and I yelp. You grab me up off my feel and throw me over your shoulder ass up and march me to the bedroom smacking my ass all the way. I'm squealing and yelping all the way. 

We reach the bedroom and you throw me down on the bed and I bounce a couple of times. I scramble back slightly amazed and overwhelmed by your intensity, breathing hard and so turned on. I love a strong man who knows what he wants. You grab my hair like leather reins and shove your tongue down my throat. I gag and spit but I'm wet between my thighs. I want you to take me. I beg me to go hard. You can see it in my eyes, you know I want you. You grab me by my feet and yank me down to you at the edge of the bed. You unzip and unbuckle and pull out your rock hard cock. You grab my hair and yank me up to you thrusting into my mouth and holding my hair to keep me where you want me. You're so turned on, you want my throat, you want to fuck my mouth. You thrust and fill my mouth and my throat and I gag. You pull by head back and let me breath for just a few seconds and press my head right back down and hold it, I gag and choke and fight and you let up briefly and I gasp for air, drool and spit running down my chin. You bring my head back and fuck my throat, I gag and drool all over you and me the floor. I know what you want, what you must have. I know you need me to gag on your cock and choke on my spit. Your head and shaft clogs my throat but you see the love in my eyes, the undying yielding to my man. I know you'll never hurt me or push me past anything I can't handle, I trust you implicitly which makes this all possible and makes me and you hotter than hell. I know that my pleasure is your pleasure. You let go of my hair and put your hand under my chin and tilt my head up, you wipe my chin and bend down and kiss me roughly and push me backwards on the bed. 

You push my skirt up around my waist and pull down my panties over my tennis shoes and socks, you like them on for now. You crawl over me using your knees to open up my thighs and get them up to get you into place. You kiss my neck and mouth and put your hand in my cheek and your thumb in my mouth while you run your hard cock across my wet clit. You'll have my thighs stretched back. The round of my ass exposed, your cock in your hand rubbing my clit and slapping it against my wet lips. I try to beg you to fuck me but you shake your head no, tell me not yet baby, you want me to beg, but with your thumb in my mouth all I can do it whimper and whine. You slowly slide inside me and I moan, deep, then you slam a couple time and make me scream and you pull out and I whimper again, there's something else you want to do, that I never let you do before. I know you want it, you want all of me. You want me to know your love and feel it everywhere. You take your wet hard cock and press it against my ass and my eyes get wide and I shake my head no but you aren't really asking for permission tonight. 

You tell me "Sssshhhh, trust me." and you cover my mouth. You take my hand and put it on my clit and nod your head so I begin to stroke it. You tell me to breathe and relax. You press your tip gently but firmly and slowly into my ass and I moan like you ve never heard me moan before. Your hand joins mine and we both work my pussy wet and full, while my cock pushes in little by little. Once you've gotten the full length of you inside me you begin gentle thrusts and I'm moaning guttural sounds and my hand is working my clit and your finger are stroking my gspot. You press into me with your full weight and slam me and I yell out because I'm so close. With your full weight your chest is flexing and your hips are thrusting. You can see my eyes roll as I bite my lip, your cock pumping my sweet ass. You pound me and rattle my teeth in my head, I can't take anymore and I explode! I come screaming "Oh fuck baby!" over and over and over. You push my thighs back even further, my ass higher, and you give it a few more deep quick pumps and blow. I hear you grunt and pant and yell "Fuck!" I feel you cum in me, I'm bucking and shuddering and yelling. You shoot your cum in my ass, pump it a few times, making sure every drop is deposited where it belongs. My thighs have shuddered and quaked, now weak as jelly. You collapse on top of me, exhausted and euphoric as I am, breath taken by how crazy amazing that was. I feel your breath hot on my neck. I feel the sweat of my body with yours. You hold my upper thigh in you hand and kiss my lips deeply. I wrap my arms round you, run my hands through your hair smiling from ear to ear.


End file.
